This study will examine the use of complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) in cancer patients from a primarily Asian and Pacific Islander (API) population. The overall aim is to understand predictors of CAM use and effects of CAM use in API minorities. Specific aims are to:(1) describe patterns of CAM use and use of specific CAM modalities in API cancer survivors;(2) determine how CAM use varies according to specific API ethnic group and other predictors;(3) explore whether APIs report different reasons for CAM than Caucasian cancer patients;(4) determine the relationship between CAM use and outcomes including quality of life (QOL) and survival. These aims will be accomplished through secondary analysis of data previously collected in a series of 10 NIH grant and contract awards examining well-being in Hawaii cancer survivors. The pooled data set will include information on 5343 cancer patients. Due to the ethnic distribution of the state, all studies included large proportions of patients with Japanese, Filipino, and Native Hawaiian ancestry. The large number of subjects will allow us to examine CAM use among API minority populations and compare it to CAM use among Caucasian patients in Hawaii who participated in the same studies. Standardized measures of QOL and survival are available for all studies and will be examined to determine effects of using CAM. Knowledge gained in this project may help health care providers to understand the needs of API cancer patients and may lead to future research studies investigating the effectiveness of common CAM therapies in these populations.